The Past Can Be The Future
by EvacuateTheDancefloor
Summary: Sakura has bonded with Pein and he is now her brother. But Pein makes a wrong decision and wipes out her memory of them. Now he wants his baby sister back. What will he to get what he wants? READ & REVIEW!
1. Bonding

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto**

_16 years ago:_

Pein and his group stood across from the little girl on the street. She had pink hair and was dressed in rags. But she was playing a violin that looked new. Pein closed his eyes and listened as she easily played the instrument making softy melody come out. It went on for two or three minutes before it abruptly stopped. Pein's eyes snapped open and widened in surprise. There was a group of teenagers surrounding the girl. He could hear her crying. The sound of her sadness made his blood boil. He motioned towards the others and pointed to where the little girl was lying covered in blood while the teenagers mocked her. He stalked menacingly over to them with his group following. He grabbed the leader and punched him in the face breaking his nose. The leader was about to punch back until he saw who his attacker was. He paled miserably and ran away with his group following.

PEINS POV

I knelt down to the girl but she flinched away frightened. I was about to try and catch her but Itachi put a hand on my shoulder. "Let me try, I was always good with kids" he said. I nodded and he walked up to the girl. She flinched away but Itachi grabbed something out of his Akatsuki robes and handed it to the girl. She sat up slowly and looked questioningly at him. He just smiled and gave it to her. She cautiously took it and opened it. When she saw what was inside she smiled gingerly at Itachi. He smiled back and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and shakily stood up and walked towards me and hugged me around the waist. I was surprised at first but carefully hugged her back much to everyone's surprise. I knelt down to her. "Do you have a home?" I asked she shook her head no. "Do you have a name?" I asked. Again she shook her head. "Do you want a name?" I said. She hesitated for a minute before nodding. "Do you want to choose your name?" she shook her head. "Do you want me to choose your name?" she nodded her head this time. "OK then... how about... Sakura?" she nodded her head happily. "Ok then Sakura, do you know how old you are?" she nodded and held up eight fingers. "Sakura, this is very important, do you have a family?" she nodded her head. "Really? Who?" she pointed to me and suddenly a bright enveloped the two of us. I looked at Itachi in confusion. He sighed. "She already loves you like a brother for saving her and now you to are like siblings because of the bond" he explained. "Do you want me to be your brother?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Can you talk?" Itachi asked.

"Yes" she answered quietly. "Where is my violin?" she suddenly asked. Itachi held it out to her and she grabbed it with a rushed thank you.

"Come on Cherry Blossom, do you want to live with Pein and us?" Konan asked. The little girl nodded and ran over to Konan and hugged her.

"Look Itachi, she likes me better than you!" Konan laughed. I watched in amusement as Itachi scowled at her.

Sakura walked over to Kisame and stared at him. Everyone looked amused because he was getting uncomfortable under her stare. Finally she muttered something. "What was that un?" Deidara said.

She pointed to

Kisame and said "Sushi" Everyone burst out laughing even Kisame although he looked really offended. "Come on Sakura let's go home" I said. She nodded and grabbed my hand. We started to walk but she stopped and grabbed Konan's hand to.

"I like you... will you be my sister?" Sakura asked her sweetly. Konan looked surprised but nodded her head. Once again a bright white glow appeared but this time it surrounded Konan and Sakura.

Everyone smiled at Sakura as the light faded away. Suddenly her stomach rumbled and we all laughed. 'We make a really good family' I thought to myself.

_1 year later:_

"Please Mr and Mrs. Haruno, I know that you are unable to have a child so please take Sakura" I said tearfully as I handed Mrs. Haruno the peacefully sleeping Sakura. "I cannot take care of her, but please promise me you will never hurt her no matter what. Maybe one day when she is older I can see her again but now it is too dangerous" I said. I put my hand onto her forehead and erased all her memories of her time at the Akatsuki base. "She will not remember her time with us. I have put in new memories for her" and with that being said I ran out the door and all the way base. When I was walked through the door I was greeted by everyone. We lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"Did you send her away?" Konan asked fearfully. A tear fell down her face when I nodded. She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I winced at the pain but what was worse was that everyone looked like they wanted to do that. Tobi was crying, Zetsu was sad because even though he wanted to eat her she was the only person who would hug him. Deidara and Kisame walked past shaking their heads and trying to hold back tears. Hidan walked by mumbling something abnout how he should be made as a sacrifice to the gods. Sasori even though he was a puppet felt anger in him and he stormed past Pein muttering something about him being a ungrateful little bitch. Itachi walked by and _accidentally bumped_ me in the shoulder. When everyone was out of the room I finally let the tears fall. I had just lost my sister.

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**What did you think of my first chapter? Is there anything I should improve?**_

_**PLEASE read and review**_

_**P.S -Ummm I don't watch lots of Naruto so some of the things I write are made up. But if you're a Naruto fan and you think I should edit some piece of my writing feel free to tell me. All comments welcome!**_

_**P.P.S –Next chapter should be up soon!**_


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Not everything is in order+ I made some things up.

_7 years later: (Sakura is 15) (Pein and the rest are 23)_

"Come on Sakura! You're going to be late!" shouted my mum as I ran about my room searching for my shoes. I finally found one under my pillow and one inside my bag.

I sighed at my messiness and pulled my long black training (But still stylish) boots that went up to my knees. I ran down the stairs. I saw my parents eating at the table. I ran over to the fridge and grab a bottle of orange juice and snagged a piece of toast. "Hi mom, Hi dad! Bye mom, bye dad!" I yelled as I ran out the kitchen and towards the Hokages tower leaving my parents shaking their heads after me.

"Sorry I'm late Lady Tsunade" I exclaimed as I ran into her office.

"You're just on time Sakura" Lady Tsunade said smiling at me.

"What? I was only two bloody minutes late and you blew it at me" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well, are you my best student? I think not! Now Sakura, would you like a biscuit?" she asked kindly offering me a cookie. I took politely and thanked her. As I bit into the cookie a feeling of relief flushed over me. I looked at Tsunade questioningly.

"It's a relief cookie, if you're stressed or worried then it soothes you" she explained. I nodded my head. I needed a box of those for each day. "Where can I get some more of these?" I asked eagerly. She pointed to a load of boxes in the corner.

"You can take all of those boxes if your mission is successful" Lady Tsunade said.

"Awesome... wait what mission?" I asked confused.

"You, Kakashi, Naruto and Lee are going to look for the Akatsuki's hideout and if there is anything suspicious you just send us a note OK?" she asked. I was about to ask where Naruto and Lee were when they ran through the door. "Sorry we're late!" the both exclaimed in unison.

I sighed to myself. They are sooo immature. "Sakura! My cherry blossom!" Lee exclaimed advancing towards me. I put up a hand to stop him.

"You all have two hours to pack and prepare. Now what are you waiting for? Go! Oh, and Sakura could you stay a bit longer?" Tsunade asked as I made my way out. I nodded slowly and walked over to her. She pulled a mini box from her drawer. "These stress cookies are only for you. Use them if you need them on the mission" she smiled. I nodded and thanked her. I gripped the box tightly and ran all the way home.

"Mom, dad! I've got a mission and I gotta go pack" I yelled as I ran into the house.

"What kind?" dad asked.

"We are looking for the Akatsuki hideout and sending warnings if anything gets suspicious" I said walking back up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a backpack and put all my weapons and stress cookies in. I also put in some shampoo and soap. I added water and some fruit and I was ready to go.

PEIN POV

'So there are Konoha members who are looking for our hideout?' I mused to myself after I read the note. I looked up at the Akatsuki who were sitting at our table. "Itachi, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu and Kisame you are all to _greet_ these Konoha ninja's and bring them all here" they all responded with a 'yes leader-sama' except for Konan. I sighed to myself. After seven years you think she would start to actually talk to me. They all headed out of the room to track the ninja's and I let my thoughts slip to Sakura. It had been seven years and I still miss her more than ever. In a way to repay me the Haruno's sent messages alerting us of anything that involved the Akatsuki. I still look after Sakura though. Before I gave her away I put a protection necklace around her with a cherry blossom charm. I really missed Sakura and wished I never gave her away.

SAKURA POV

I waited impatiently for the rest of the group outside the Konoha gates. After half an hour everyone finally arrived and we set off. After about five days we reached a clearing with a river.

"I'm going to go take a bath. Don't bother coming or I'll chop you to pieces- this means you Lee" I said to them. They all paled but nodded. I walked down the river until I found a waterfall. I took off my clothes and stood in the freezing water. I washed myself until I was squeaky clean. I then put on a light blue dress with blue sandals that went up to my knees. When I went back to the camp Naruto was sitting on the ground trying to make a fire and Lee was collecting branches while Kakashi was looking for food. After we ate Kakashi and I decided to keep watch while Naruto and Lee sleep. Halfway through out shift Kakashi fell asleep so I was all alone. Suddenly I heard a rustiling behind me. I jumped up from my log.

"Who's there?" I called. There was no reply. I turned around an came face to face with eight Akatsuki ninjas.

"Shit" I said. I looked at to the ground where Lee, Naruto and Kakashi were sleeping. "Wake up you lazy arses!" I yelled kicking Lee.

"I love you to Sakura" Lee said turning around in his sleep. I looked at him disgust evident in my face.

"That's bloody scary" I said. I had forgotten about the Akatsuki members but apparently they heard what Lee said and were looking at me in shock. I then realised they were in a circle surrounding Kakashi, Naruto and I. I took out a kunai.

"Leave" I whispered.

"Why should we" the plant/person said.

"I'll give you him" I said pointing to Lee.

"I don't eat crap" The plant said.

"Fair enough" I told him. I turned and kicked Lee again then I suddenly had an idea. I let out the longest and high pitched scream that I could to wake Kakashi and Naruto and Lee. They jumped up and faced the Akatsuki.

"Sakura run" Kakashi said.

"What? NO!" I yelled.

"Sakura please just run, trust us" Naruto said. I sighed and took off. I heard shouts of. 'Someone get the girl' and Naruto shouting 'don't touch her'. I felt the pounding of feet behind me. Suddenly I tripped. I put my hands out in front of me and did cartwheel to prevent my fall. I stopped for a second a took out a kunai and aimed it at the nearest person. Before I could throw it someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked into the eyes of Sasori.

"I thought I beat the wood shavings out of you" I gasped. He just smirked at me. I started to struggle but he had a tight grip. I pulled out a kunai with my free hand and stabbed him in arm. He hissed and dropped my arm. I took my chance and ran. While I was running I took out a scroll and drew a quick spider on it. I then did the jutsu and a huge tarantula appeared in front of me. I climbed onto it's back and it started to run. We were near the forest when Deidara swooped down in his bird and grabbed me. I startled to scream and struggle. When we landed I was still struggling and but instead of screaming I was swearing.

"Listen, you gay she man. Let go of me or I will kick your arse all the way to Alaska and back. What is that licking my arms. OMFG! You've got mouths on your hands you blonde freak! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH! Let GO of me you one eyed fish!" This all continued until we got to where Kakashi and Naruto and lee were. I was then handed to Kisame.

"Let go of me you slimy shark! You blue skinned tuna fish! Don't you dare put sticky tape on my mouth you piece of sushi you mother f..." I speech was muffled but that didn't stop me from thrashing around and screaming. He sighed and disappeared all the way to the bas with the others behind him.

We were taken into a room and then the sticky tape was removed from my mouth.

"You perverted person! How dare you touch me! I shall cut you into bits of fish! You and your little group of red clouds! I hope you all fall into a volcano and burn yourselves to death you sad cow headed brainless little fu..." my mouth got covered by Kakashi.

"See how you influence teenagers Hidan?" the blue haired woman said to a silver haired man.

"What the hell Konan? I never bloody swear you idiot" he said. I snorted at him and he scowled back. I stood up and went over to an unconscious Naruto. I healed all his bruises and cuts then revived him. I walked back to Kakashi and healed him too. I then proceeded to heal myself but left Lee.

"Aren't you going to heal him" Konan said pointing to Lee.

"Nah, don't want to waste my chakra on him" I replied. I suddenly realised that I was talking to the enemy and mulled out a weapon. Konan stopped me.

"Give me all of your weapons" she demanded. I glared at her but handed her the kunai. She cleared her throat expectantly. In sighed and proceeded to take out four poison needles from my hair. A chakra ring, my earrings that were actually shurikans, a shurikan from my bra, kunais from my sleeves and my pouch which was full of poisoned needles and kunais. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that all?" she asked in amusement. I took out a really sharp knife from my shoes.

"That's all now" I whispered in a sad voice. She laughed and passed it all to Deidara who had trouble holding it.

"Leader-sama is waiting for us" Itachi said suddenly. We all walked down a hallway with Kisame dragging Lee behind him. I felt really scared when we entered the dark room.

"Sakura" a voice whispered from the shadows and out stepped a red headed guy who I realised was their so- called leader. He moved towards me but Lee suddenly jumped in front of me.

"I will not let you hurt Sakura!" he declared. I sighed and pressed a pressure point on his neck and he immediately collapsed. I looked at Zetsu.

"Are you absolutely positive that you don't want him?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked back to Pein.

"I've missed you soo much little sister" he whispered looking me straight in the eyes. Suddenly I fell to the floor clutching my head and screaming in pain. All the memories that Pein had taken out were rushing into my head again and it hurt like hell. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and heard Konan's voice.

"It's going to be okay little sister" she whispered hugging me. The pain had gone now but there was still a sore throbbing. I wiped away the tears that had leaked down my face and stood up.

"I don't have any siblings" I whispered before fainting. I only heard Naruto and Kakashi's yells.

_To Be Continued..._

_**So... Like it? Hate it? Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**P.S – Is there something that you want to happen in the next few chapters? Please tell me!**_


	3. Brother and Sisters

"UUUH, where am I?" I murmured waking up. I heard someone pull the blinds open.  
>"What the hell! It buuuuuuuuuuuurns" I hissed shrinking back. I was met with muffled laughter. I squinted open my eyes and saw Konan and Sasori standing there smirking at me. I grumbled and shuffled out of my bed and over to them.<p>

"What do you want sister?" I asked not noticing my mistake. Konan's eyes widened for a second before she grinned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I looked at Sasori in confusion but he only smiled and slipped out of the room.

KONANS POV

"Ok Sakura, you look about the same size as me so I will give you some of my clothes to wear" I said pulling away from Sakura. She nodded and followed me into my room. As I opened the door to my room, her mouth dropped open. I walked over to a walk in wardrobe and pulled out a light blue knee length dress with thin straps. I handed it over to be with a light blue ribbon and blue flats. She quickly pulled everything on.

"Know, let's put some make up on you shall we?" when I turned back Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"SAKURA! Where are you?" I shouted running down the hallway.

SAKURA'S POV

I raced down the hallway and into a room that I realised was the kitchen. I slammed and locked the door shut behind me. I turned around and realised everyone was looking at me. I blushed but never the less stared right back at them. I eventually won the staring contest with most of the people and was only left staring in the red eyes of Itachi. I dared him to look away and after a while I realised he had gotten really un nerved by my gaze and turned away. I smirked in triumph. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Come one Sakura! It's only a bit of makeup" Konan's voice called from the other side. I frantically looked for a hiding spot and hid behind Kisame. Suddenly the door smashed open and Konan came barging in.

"Sakura, don't worry I don't have any make up with me" I peeked around the side of Kisame and she spotted me.

"Ha! You can't escape me now!" she cackled lunging at me. I dived out of the way and hid behind Zetsu. She tried to grab me but I jumped out of the way and ran to Deidara so fast that I was a pink blur.

"How can you run so fast?" Hidan asked in astonishment. I just shrugged and ran to the other side of the room with ease.

"Can you all just grab her?" Konan shouted. Everyone lunged at me. I slipped out of their way and back flipped before any of them could get me. Deidara tried to grab my arms but ended up grabbing Sasori, Sasori tried to grab into my waist but ended up grabbing Kisame and it went on until they were a big knot on the floor. I sat beside them eating an apple. I smiled as Pein walked into the room.

"What happened?" he said. Konan pouted at him.

"Sakura won't let me put make up on her! I tried to get everyone in the room to catch her but she made them get tied up!" she whined like a little kid. I smirked at him. Pein knelt down so he was eye level with me.

"Why don't let Konan put make up on you and I'll repay you?" he asked. I was silent for a minute before I nodded and walked up to Konan. As we were exiting the room, I threw my apple core and it landed on Sasori.

"HEY!" he shouted when it bounced off his head. I sniggered to myself. I suddenly felt scared as I walked into Konan's room. There were lots of scary looking makeups. But nevertheless I took a seat on her bed and prepared myself for hell.

NORMAL POV

As Sakura walked into the meeting room all jaws dropped. Sakura looked like an absolute beauty. She was wearing light makeup and had a bit of eye shadow. It wasn't much but she looked absolutely beautiful to everyone.

"VOILA!" Konan announced pushing Sakura through the door. Sakura blushed and hid behind Konan.

"WOW! You look HOT!" exclaimed Hidan. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Thanks" she said sweetly but her right hand was twitching meaning she was annoyed. Sakura did not like being called hot. Suddenly Pein walked in and everyone's head turned to where he was standing. There was an awkward silence and Sakura decided to break.

"You said you would repay me" he nodded and she continued. "I want you to let Naruto, Kakashi and Lee go" he glared at her and she glared right back at him.

"No" he answered after a minute. She glared at him then smiled a sinister smile that everyone except Konan witnessed. She slid to floor and pulled her legs to her chest and started to cry.

"PEIN!" Konan growled at him. Pein's eyes widened and he looked dead scared. I mean, who wouldn't be, this _is _Konan we're talking about.

"Okay fine" he answered back quickly. He was quickly tackled by a certain pink haired girl.

"Thank you!" everyone heard. Sakura leaned her head closer so only Pein could hear. "I win" she whispered and got up. She helped Pein up and skipped over to Naruto, Kakashi and Lee to tell them the great new.

"Guess what guys? You can go!" she exclaimed.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "We won't go without you!". Sakura sighed to herself and in one second pinned him to the wall.

"Listen idiot, I did not go through that hell just so you can say 'NO' You don't have a choice, and I really want to stay with my brother and sister and if that means betraying Konoha then so be it" she hissed then dropped him and walked out the door. No one except Itachi noticed her tears. He decided that he would go and talk to her.


End file.
